


Skyhold's Favorite Bitch

by To_Shiki



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, Female slurs, Forced Feminization, Gags, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence (mentioned), Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: DAI kink meme prompt again:  OP wanted - Dorian is captured by a group of men who want to take a 'Magister' down a few pegs.  They tie Dorian up and put him in a kennel of Mabari and cover him in the scent of a female Mabari in heat.  As Dorian's knotted by a Mabari, the men take turns fucking Dorian's mouth.





	Skyhold's Favorite Bitch

Some evenings, when the demands of being the Inquisition’s only capable mage and transcriber of Ancient Tevene take a toll, Dorian heads to the Herald’s Rest for some… relaxation.  Sometimes he’ll sit alone and will let the noise drift around him.  Other times he’s with the Iron Bull and his Chargers, who all have no problem making fun of him and each other and sharing some choice stories of their missions.

Some evenings he finds himself in the company of handsome, strong men who’ll buy him a few drinks.  The mornings following those evenings find him naked in an unfamiliar bed and with a delightful hangover.

He’s hoping that tonight will be one of those nights.

It takes only an hour, staying in the Bull’s line of sight (in case of another unsavory suitor), until he’s approached.  One curious man offers a drink in exchange for stories of his time in Tevinter.  Dorian can’t help but sigh in longing for the heat of home as he takes a sip of ale.  Throat whet he begins retelling his favorite times of his extravagant youth.

One man is soon joined by another, who brings with him another round of ale.  Two becomes three becomes four.

Through the encroaching haze of alcohol Dorian can’t help but admire his small audience of handsome, _strong_ men.  “If only I had some grapes,” he sighs, leaning onto the nearest shoulder.  “Surely you’d peel them for me?” 

Their answer is to chuckle as he takes a swig from his empty mug.  “No,” one whispers as they help him upright.  “But we know where some are.”  Hands all over him has him upset that he’s passing out and missing out on the chance for an orgy.

~*~

The sensation of something thick and slippery jolts him out of his drunken stupor.  The finger, calloused and uncaring, thrusts in and out of his ass quickly. It’s pulled out and returns with another slicked finger.  The prep’s business-like, no thought put towards pleasure.  Maybe they don’t realize that he’s awake now.

“Getting the party started without me?” he jests.  Or, at least he tries to.  There’s something in his mouth.  Something forcing it open-  His magic can’t-

He tries to jerk away from the now unwanted attention.  Tries fiercely to reach up and yank the metal gag out of his mouth.

He only succeeds in landing face first down on the dirty hay beneath him.  Around him he can hear the mocking laughter over the roaring in his ears.

“Looks like _she’s_ finally awake!”

“Come on, _bitch_!”  A harsh slap to his bare ass has him struggling to his knees and elbows.  “Get up!  Your new owners are waiting!”

His magic’s blocked by the uncomfortably tight collar around his throat.  Each time he tries to call on his magic it shocks him.  He can’t use his hands to take it or the gag off – they’ve been bound forearms to biceps with sturdy leather straps.  Can’t use his legs to kick or run away – they’re also bound, calves to thighs.

Dorian tries to scream as he’s manhandled into a better position but all that comes out are strangled moans and lines of drool.  More oil’s rubbed into and around his asshole.

“Ya know, Ser Magister,” the mysterious leader of the group spits, “originally we were just gonna fuck you a new asshole and leave you in a ditch somewhere.  But then,” there’s an ominous creaking of rusty hinges behind Dorian, “we got a better idea in how to bring your royal ass down where it belongs.”

The hands on his body disappear.  Soon to be replaced with a cold, wet nose.  It sniffs around his ass excitedly for a few seconds.  A rough tongue licks at his hole twice before a furry belly lands on his back.  Dawning horror crawls up his throat as sharp claws paw for a hold.  Decidedly-not-finger starts prodding at his clenching hole trying to find the right position.

Three things happen at once.

Dorian’s eyes widen in disgust and terror.

The men begin laughing in earnest at his horrified expression.

The mabari’s cock slams into his unwilling asshole all the way to the knot. 

Sparks of pain dance in front of his eyes as the large dog starts fucking him.  Instinctively he tries to use his magic to defend himself.  The resulting backlash has him tensing up – to the dog’s pleasure – and whimpering – to his displeasure. 

“Shit, boys!  We got ourselves a _real bitch_!  Just listen to her beg for it!”

The torture goes on forever it seems.  Dorian doesn’t know how long it takes the mabari until he bottoms out, knot stretching his abused hole to the limits.  Within seconds they’re tied together, and all the bound mage can do is whine and drool.

Just like a female dog on the breeding stand.

The men help the dog get turned around.  Dorian’s only saving grace is that he didn’t give them the satisfaction of being turned on by the proceedings.  His cock swings limp and dry between his legs.  With his stud now facing away from him, his tormentors have a clear view of his wrecked body.

His back and sides bear scratches from sharps claws.  Sweat sets his bronze skin almost glowing in the torchlight.  His once perfectly coiffed hair is disheveled and sticky with dog saliva.  Eyes burning with anger as he glares at them, drool trailing down his chin to the ground.

 _It takes more than that the break me, you bastards_ , he thinks, sending the message across with his glower.

The leader grabs his slippery chin and turns his head this way and that for a better view.  “You know, since she’s stuck here until he’s done filling her with his pups…  It’d be a shame to let her go thirsty.”

That’s all the warning Dorian gets.  He doesn’t have time to be angry over words like _pups_ and _her_.  The ring gag keeps his mouth nice and wide for the cock abruptly shoved down his throat.  Panic at the sudden lack of air renews his struggles.  Every other second, he’s shocked from the collar as he tries to defend himself.

Painful tugging on his hair finally stops anymore attempts at moving.  Instead, he stays there, allowing the cock in his mouth free access.  His knees and elbows ache, the hay a joke of a cushion for them.  His asshole throbs as the dog releases another spurt of come into his belly.  Scalp and jaw ache from their treatment as the man before him stills, thrusts one more time, then releases down his throat. 

When he tries not to swallow, his nose is pinched, forcing him to either choke or swallow.

His hair’s released as the limp cock leaves his mouth.  Coughing up what little he can is halted by another cock taking its place. 

He services two more before the mabari’s finished with him.  The knot comes free with a wet _pop_!  The fourth cock’s still in his mouth when another dog mounts him from behind.  The torches had been relit, so much time has passed since he awoke to this nightmare of an orgy.

 _This isn’t what I meant, what I wanted,_ he laments as tears slowly roll down his bulging cheeks.  His face is covered in come, tears, sweat, and saliva.  Limbs, long since numbed, shake still from the weight on his back.  His ears ring from the cruel laughter of the men around him.  Vaguely, as he’s shocked again from trying to use his magic one more time, he can feel his cock hardening.

The dog, without trying, keeps finding his sweet spot.  His unrelenting pace mixes the sparks of pleasure with the jolts from the collar.  Blood rushes down between his legs as he takes the cock in his mouth to the root.  Heavy musk fills his nostrils as he’s fucked in both ends.

When they notice he’s hard the cheering grows louder.  The praises increase at how well their bitch it responding to being bred.  They _love_ her for how well she’s behaving.  Instead of pulling on his hair, they start petting it, smoothing it back as the face-fucking grows gentler.

Dorian stops fighting back.  It’s easier to let these men praise him, let the dogs – a fourth one now – fill his belly to swelling.  Rough hay is replaced with blankets when _she_ stops fighting them.  Human cocks become bowls of water for her drink from.

The men exhaust themselves before they run out of dogs.  They keep up their actions, their kind words, as five more dogs fuck her, knot her, and then lick her leaking cunt clean.

Only when the last mabari has knotted her do they let her lay down.  Arms and legs are released and gently rubbed to help with the return of circulation.  Her whimpers are shushed as the gag is removed, jaw caressed to ease the stiffness settled there.  A large, smooth wooden plug is pressed snuggly into her dripping hole.  Sweat and come and drool are cleaned off to be replaced with ~~her~~ his clothing from earlier.

Clothed once more in his own leathers and silks, Dorian pulls himself back – both into his head and to his feet.  Strong hands steady him where he wobbles in place.  They still whisper their words of encouragement.

_Wasn’t that wonderful, baby?_

_Your studs were so good to you, weren’t they, bitch?_

_Look how full you are of their pups.  You took them so well._

_Won’t you thank them?  Come back tomorrow night._

_Yes, let them know how good they were to you._

As Dorian stumbles away to his own quarters he can’t help but marvel at how good it _was_.  How their words had been cruel at first.  How _bitch_ and _she/her_ stung when first flung at him.  Now they remind him that his own cock is still achingly hard in his trousers.  _Bitch_ has become affectionate, _she_ and _her_ just another set of words to describe the pleasure racing through his body as his men, dogs and humans alike, fucked him full of their seed.

Alone in his room, the predawn light just enough to illuminate, he found no shame as he kneels on the rug before his fire.  On hand and knees, he strokes himself off as he clenches on the plug in his ass.  His mouth is wide open, panting and whining until he finally ruins the rug with his spend.

He tells himself, as he trembles over it, that that’ll be the last of it.  He’ll use his magic to…   He’ll tell… someone about what has happened…

He’ll…

~^~

The next evening, he foregoes the Herald’s Rest.  He can’t look anyone in the eye, least of all the Iron Bull, after what he’s done.

After all, he’d turning down a man-beast for just beasts and their men.

~^~

The men from last night wait only half an hour for their mage to show up in the tavern.  When he doesn’t, they go back to the kennel to tidy up.  One man stops in his tracks as soon as he steps inside.

There, on clean blankets, is their bitch.  She’s striped down to nothing but her collar, cunt already stretched and dripping with oil.  Stormy grey eyes look up at them and she whimpers pleadingly to her owners.  Between her hands lay the plug from last night, cleaned and resting on its own cloth.

“Look, boys!  Our bitch is back for more!”

Dorian’s eyes light up at the crooning, uplifting tone.  Bitch has become a pet name, an endearment for her as they crowd around her.  They pet her everywhere, caressing her flanks, her cheeks.  Three fingers stretch her open a little more before they step away.

She’s whining before she can stop herself.

“Shh, sweetheart.  It’s okay.”  A cock appears before her, red and leaking.

“We’re just getting your studs ready for you.”  A hand goes between her legs and finds her already hard, dripping a mess onto her blanket.

“Such a good girl you are for us, Bitch.”  Dorian’s hair is smoothed back as the first mabari mounts her.

 

 


End file.
